


Гобелен старой Хамгалай

by Frozen_Melon, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Retelling, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера, восточный колорит, много эпитетов, нет вы не поняли реально МНОГО эпитетов, цветистые сравнения, эпитеты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/WTF%20Otome%20and%20Mobile%20Games%202021
Summary: Ретеллинг событий игры глазами (а точнее, гобеленами) старой Хамгалай.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 тексты G - PG-13





	Гобелен старой Хамгалай

Старая Хамгалай ткет гобелены, сколько себя помнит, и даже немного дольше. Еще когда вольное племя Кохури кочевало по Сверкающим Степям, когда похвалялись удалью безусые юнцы да красовались перед ними девушки алыми лентами в длинных косах, еще когда еды было вдосталь, а о Красной Чуме никто не слыхал, когда племена жили в мире, и раз в год мудрые старейшины собирались в круг, чтобы покивать степенно головами, передавая по кругу пиалу со степным чаем — с молоком и солью, что подают лишь самым почетным гостям — уже тогда старше их всех была Хамгалай, стара, как этот мир, и ткала свои гобелены; но даже когда мир был юн и смотрел на каждую зарю внове, как на неизведанную драгоценность, когда юными были гордый красавец день и лучистая ласковая ночь, горячее дерзкое солнце в короне слепящих лучей и ясноглазая луна в сияющем ожерелье авроры, вольные травы и непокорный ветер, когда не выросли еще на Севере богатые города о каменных башнях и высоких стенах, уже тогда стара была Хамгалай и ткала свои гобелены.

Порой ткет она то, что уже свершилось, порой — то, чему еще лишь предстоит произойти; разница невелика для той, что прожила столько эпох. Время, бездонное, как светлое южное небо, посеребрило ее волосы, солнце и ветер покрыли лицо узором морщин, но умелые руки, проворные пальцы старой Хамгалай все так же сноровисты, как и вечность назад, и с тем же прилежным тщанием оберегают они историю племен и народов в узорах ее гобеленов.

***

Пряжу старой Хамгалай красят шелково-лиловые узоры полярного сияния, бирюзово-лазурные всполохи южной авроры — в пестрых переливах больше оттенков, чем углядит человеческий глаз. Эта история — об учителе и ученике, о верности и доверии, об отчаянной сделке и неизбежном обмане... и еще немного больше.

Дивные заросли: лианы тугие и кудрявые, листья резные и расписные, стволы такие, что двумя руками не обхватишь — расцветают под пальцами старой Хамгалай, а в самой середине, в сердце их бьет удивительный ключ: сверкающая студеная вода взлетает над пиалой белоснежного камня не волей матушки-земли, а силой разума людей, что населяют ее; но озорные потоки смиряют свой бойкий бег, чтобы, словно в ласковые ладони, принять драгоценное ожерелье с прохладным зеленым самоцветом.

Свитки мудрости помнят тепло, и, повинуясь их зову, с уважением и заботой касаются их новые, юные руки — старая Хамгалай улыбается картине, что выходит из-под ее узловатых пальцев. Живая память, ручная верность скользит лиловым шнурком меж свитков и лиан, меж слов и ключей, меж быстрых вод и замерших в торжественном покое камней высокого замка — лишь две алые искры смеются в безмолвном лукавстве; меж учителем и учеником вьется змейка-память, змейка-верность, ручеек недосказанных слов.

Сотней красок вспыхивает многоцветная нить старой Хамгалай, едва лишь опускается ночь; пляшет она по гобелену, рисуя узор раскаленного жара, пересохшего ветра, коварных подвижных песков; но в бескрайней и неласковой этой земле россыпью диких цветов, чашей медвяной росы сияет потаенный оазис — покой и прохлада, озарение долгих раздумий.

Горячий запах свежего хлеба, лоскутное самоцветье рынка, шатры и украшенья, песни и зазыванья — вот так узор ткут ее пальцы, дивится старая Хамгалай; не видала она такого веселья, но не отказалась бы повидать, кабы только была помоложе. Скрытое знание свивается в шатре тугим клубком, сердцем тягучего хрусталя — заглянуть или нет, заплатить ли звонкой золотой тяжестью за, может быть, совсем другую, новую тяжесть, что не в поясном кошельке, а на уме и в душе?

Сотня сияющих цветов, тысяча сверкающих оттенков — напоенный чарами лес истекает светом, сочится магией, дышит жизнью наливной, обильной и пышной; лес, вовсе не похожий на звенящую ледяную синь привычной тайги, что спокон веку тянет темную еловую лапу в Сверкающие Степи с той стороны света, куда горячей каплей, терпкой красной ягодой скатывается усталое солнце, укрывается на ночь под грудью ласковой земли. Нет, лес на этом гобелене совсем другой; следы сокрытого знания ведут сквозь него, ныряют в самоцветную пещеру, точат тайные пути сквозь скалы и возвращаются чистым ключом — вода и магия пополам, память и сила поровну; уходит в сухой камень разноцветная нить старой Хамгалай, словно в застывший омут, в серое безвременье, и оживает заново быстрым, бурным потоком.

Небывалый скакун расстилается поперек гобелена старой Хамгалай — конь ли, не конь, а зверь о тысяче ног, с длинной гривой цвета спелой пшеницы бескрайних северных степей; зверь быстрый, словно солнечный луч, и вольный, будто порыв ветра, зверь верный, точно тяжесть налитых солнцем зерен, и послушный, как звонкие струны из конских жил в руках умелого музыканта. Мчится скакун через жгучую стужу и стылый жар, сквозь текучую воду и замерший ветер, несет седоков поперек распростертых ладоней земли и опрокинутой чаши неба, вдоль колючей волны жарких песков и молочного тумана уставших облаков; ждет их тайный дом, надежный приют, плод умения и мастерства, дар усердия и таланта. Истинная сила — не оставить без ответа просьбу о помощи, истинная мудрость — распознать, что стоит за бедой чужого края.

Под рукой Хамгалай распускается новый рассвет золотым бутоном, вырастают под ним могучие горы — поседевшие от древности, отяжелевшие от памяти долгих веков; но пытливый и прилежный ум без запинки назовет руны, что открывают колдовские врата, и души гор раздвигают каменные пальцы, пропуская путников через завесу между миром яви и миром совсем другим.

Хитрость без коварства, лукавство без зла, мудрость без гордыни; пушистый лисий хвост и нарядные алые с белым одежды — как не узнать! Тысячеликий хитрец, тысячелетний шутник, старший аркан Маг улыбается с гобелена тепло и открыто, словно старой знакомой; и верно, пусть и не колдунья Хамгалай, пусть земля ее здесь и принадлежит она этой земле, этой степи, этому краю и этому миру, пусть корнями вросла она в это время, словно седые горы в самую твердь — они знают друг друга, и в ответной улыбке склоняет голову старая Хамгалай.

Все так же мерно снуют над гобеленом руки старой Хамгалай, все так же спокойно вьется многоцветная нить — все цвета мира людей, все оттенки мира старших арканов — но быстрее и быстрее сворачивается узор в густую тугую спираль, и все в ней кружит и кружит по кругу: горькая купель бесед, мягкое ложе кошмаров, слова и жесты, знаки и руны, отравленный пир, изломанный ритуал: обмануть обманщика, совершить запретную сделку, завершить никогда не начатое, довершить давно уже сделанное, вернуть отнятое, отпустить упущенное — но сжатая до предела спираль расправляется могучим рывком, расцветает всплеском горячей крови; навстречу опасности поднимается решимость, путь лжи заступает отвага, против слепой алой ярости встает разум и добрая воля; бой гремит на арене древнего колизея, битва шумит в умах и сердцах, в душах и узах, в пестром узоре гобелена старой Хамгалай.

***

Пряжу старой Хамгалай красят в густой пурпур ласковая ночь, мягкий шелест жемчужных крыльев полярных сов, ломтик почти прозрачной луны, фиолетовое мерцание звезд, которому вторят, остывая, угли незатейливого очага. Эта история — о гордости и ответственности, о твердости и уверенности, о помощи и готовности ее принять... и еще немного больше.

Тени злых снов, сети непрошеных кошмаров, коварная паутина обманчивых замыслов — так начинает свой узор пурпурная нить; хмурится на миг старая Хамгалай, но тотчас же лучики улыбки озаряют ее древний и мудрый взгляд. В самом деле: пусть высоки стены, что окружают обитель темного страха и терпкой вины, пусть холодны они и гладки, словно вечные льдины Замерзшего моря — ни единой двери, ни малого оконца — но горячее сердце и верное слово отыщут ключ к тайне, разведают путь в сердце загадки, недобрую дорогу, что лежит через проклятый остров, сквозь алую заразу и черную смерть, багровое пламя и черный пепел, меж ощеренных клыков обгоревших деревьев и опаленных призраков рассыпанных камней, по кровавому небу и потемневшей от горя соленой воде; но не войти в эту страшную реку времени в одиночку, и встречаются ладони, чтобы найти новую силу, сплетаются пальцы, чтобы одолеть прошлую слабость, и единый шаг делают путники навстречу истрепанной болезнью, истекающей пеплом заре.

Одна за одной, словно шелковой легкости бусины небесного ожерелья, будто надежные камни — корни могучего города, прирастают крепкие руки, опора в тяжелом пути. Узы крови, холодного железа плавятся в неласковом пламени, что приносит не тепло и покой, а тревогу и страх, болезнь и погибель; сплавляются в новую цепь, прочнее и надежней прежнего, цепь общих надежд и отважных стремлений, заново открытого доверия и давней, предвечной верности, и каждому звену горячей золотой цепи, что выходит из-под ее неутомимых пальцев, с теплой радостью улыбается старая Хамгалай.

Розовый жемчуг древней мудрости, перламутровый блеск бережно хранимых слов, одно за одним нанизанных на бледную небесную ось — каждое на вес целого мира, неспокойного и тревожного мира, что держит на могучей спине бесконечно великая в безмерной малости своей черепаха в золотой вуали великого океана, в короне прозрачных лучей, в дымке торжественной тишины, что открывает отзвуки будущего, воспоминания о грядущем, если только внимательно слушать — в точности так, как слушают чуткие пальцы старой Хамгалай.

Алый задор молодой и веселой крови, алый платок тягучей и плотной ткани, алый звон смеющихся бубенцов — алая храбрость несокрушимой стеной на гибельном пути неисцелимой алой заразы; алая надежда, готовность искать и бороться, падать и подниматься, вставать и сражаться не до горького конца, а до крылатой победы, яростной радости; сила разума и таланта, верность цели, присяга жизни — ах, до чего знакома Хамгалай эта юная, неукротимая прыть, что поворачивает реки вспять, когда только пожелает этого с достаточным пылом!

Жаркий и звонкий, словно северное изобильное солнце, танец, звучная тяжесть золотых браслетов, искусных подвесок, нарядных ожерелий; гладкий перезвон чужеземных монет, бойкий перестук маленьких и плоских деревянных чаш, ровный перелив натянутых струн, да не из конских жил, а словно из вскипевшей шелком огня вечерней зари — со струны на струну скатывается бурный танец горячей волной, будто соленая пена теплых северных морей, что никогда не укрываются пушистым одеялом снега, колючей пеленой льда, тягучие капли застывшего в соли солнца — вот не поверила бы старая Хамгалай, кабы даже увидела своими глазами такое диво.

Прохладная твердость блестящего металла, надежность и стойкость спокойной твердыни, неколебимая верность, словно опорный столб в сердце большого дома, с уверенной легкостью несущий вес широкой покатой крыши — в таком доме, в великой юрте встречались раньше старейшины племен, вспоминает старая Хамгалай; было это в те беззаботные времена, когда Красная Чума не нависла еще над миром смертельным острием, грозя поглотить солнце и не оставить ни воды, ни пищи. Ни темный яд сомнений, ни бледные тени страха, ни ржа напрасной гордыни — ничто не подточит литую тяжесть, ничто не отравит гладкую прочность; и кажется Хамгалай, что ось самого мира позавидовала бы этой незыблемой верности, кабы сама тоже не держалась на ней.

Кудрявая зелень могучих деревьев, пышная мягкость ласковых северных трав, совсем не похожих на низкорослые, жесткие травы Сверкающих Степей; желтые и розовые россыпи нежных цветов, бездонная высь тропического неба, ничуть не такого, как привычное небо южной степи — такое низкое, что руку протяни да коснись, в шутку думает старая Хамгалай. Открытые ладони в знак открытости мыслей и искренности намерений; готовность слушать и чувствовать, передавать и пересказывать слова и просьбы, соединять различное и находить общее.

Густое небо скрывает веселые искры, лазурные волны прячут лукавую тайну, полночная синь таит шутку и озорство, хаос и розыгрыш. Беспорядок сам себя не устроит, вспоминает старая Хамгалай с добродушной усмешкой; синими перьями диковинных северных птиц разлетается смех ее по седым камням суровой южной степи, звонкими бубенцами рассыпается, замирая, запутываясь в травах земных и небесных, в голубых цветках — лепестки меньше ноготка.

Сплетаются пальцы, сливаются руки, одна за одной, другая за третьей в единое кольцо; узы крепче крови и стали, цепь дороже чеканного золота, союз прочнее тверди небесной — замыкается в круг нарядный узор гобелена старой Хамгалай.

***

Пряжу старой Хамгалай красит закат, красит в цвет крови веселой и живой, что бежала по жилам мужчин, женщин и детей ее племени, цвет крови стылой и мертвой, залившей степь от края до края, когда пришли чужаки из ледяного леса, чужаки с глазами светлыми и острыми, как лед, с голосами гортанными и резкими, словно рык лесных зверей, и перебили всех — и мужчин, и женщин, и детей; цвет алых жуков, тоже чужих этой степи, чужих этому миру; цвет алой заразы — Красной Чумы. Эта история — о страшной ошибке и боли других, о грузе чужой вины и готовности отдать в жертву себя... и еще немного больше.

Снует алая нить, опасная нить в пальцах старой Хамгалай, рисует великий город — каменные дороги и нарядные дома, цветистые базары и неприступные башни, богатый город — резные лодки и тенистые сады, лепные ставни и золоченые крыши — да словно с высоты, точно черная птица, зоркая птица смотрит вниз на человечье жилье, кружа в пронизанной льдом вышине, паря в хрусткой серебряной тишине. Темные воды, красные воды вьются сквозь могучую крепость гнездом отравленных змей. Ядовитые зубы ищут беззащитной плоти, хищные пасти ждут живой крови — в густой ловчей сети прирученных потоков рыщут смертоносные рыбы, что выпускают из своей добычи жизнь капля за каплей, тонкой струей, так, что незаметно и неостановимо разливается по жилам человека холодная липкая слабость, стылый черный озноб взамен крови густой и горячей, вместо биения живого тепла.

Чуткость опытных пальцев забирает чужую боль, навык привычных рук закрывает алую рану, печать давнего договора скрепляет уходящую в булыжные камни бегучую кровь — уже не чужую, а собственную. Криком хитрой птицы над потемневшим небом разрывается латный звон, рассыпается стальной гром душистыми яблоками по деревянным бортам, по мостовым камням — налитые прозрачным соком гладкие бока спелой алой лавиной, пряным напитком, горячительной влагой, пьянящей чашей льются из сухих ладоней старой Хамгалай. Ах, да будь что будет, головой в огонь — не хмельной кураж, не пустая бравада, а острый холод расчета, риск горячего сердца.

Под рукой Хамгалай прорастает вглубь высокой скалы темное подземелье, как узловатые корни, кривые и цепкие корни нарядного дворца о гладких стенах, корни, что ищут под каменным сердцем земли не прохладную жилу свежей воды, а кровавый исток горькой алой заразы; зубчатый неровный узор извивается цепкой змеей, жилой красного металла, жарким биением горячего, искреннего сердца, и, слушаясь тяжести ключа в обагренных пальцах, открывается тайная дверь, что пахнет ржавым железом и засохшей кровью, застарелой смертью и болезненной затхлостью.

Пепельные разводы на каменном холсте подземной темницы рисуют горячую птицу, темную птицу — хитрый глаз с искристым блеском, угольные перья с чернильным отливом. Сухая оболочка привычных и горьких слов падает наземь, точно высушенный изнутри ветром степной орех, и рассыпается в пыль языком, которого не знает Хамгалай, но понимает, о чем — ибо ложь во спасение не нуждается в пересказе, искренность в правде не просит перевода; разбиваются маски, тлеют нарядные одежды кошмаров, горечь и неверие осыпаются прахом, предчувствием скорой беды, и лишь нелегкий путь неверия сказанной фальши приводит к одинокому, молчаливому костру подлинной истины.

Мудрая птица, лукавая птица с глазами звездчатой тьмы смотрит насквозь, видит навылет, вдохновенным и резким взмахом полночно-черного крыла, пронзительно-острым росчерком угольного пера одной чертой сметает тревожный алый узор, ощеренный колючими зубцами, оскаленный ядовитыми зубами, дребезжащий враждебно, не в тон. Успокоенно кивает старая Хамгалай, а ночь подмигивает ей хитрым вороньим глазом, укрывая под пепельной сенью, под угольной чернотой, под сгибом старого листа, на полях исписанной страницы болезненно-алый рисунок болезни и горя, колючей обидной лжи, огненно-алый орнамент торжества жизни, готовности и отваги, алый с алым двуликий узор гобелена старой Хамгалай.

***

Пряжу старой Хамгалай красят зеленым травы Сверкающих Степей, невысокие и с виду будто невзрачные, но такие цепкие и живучие, стойкие к холоду долгих ночей, когда мохнатые от мороза звезды можно потрогать рукой, прохладной суши летних дней, когда пересыхают все ключи на земле и на небе, и крепким копытам веселых коней, что пляшут один другого затейливее под рукой умелого наездника; травы такие же вольные, как некогда племя Кохури. Эта история — о жестокости и доброте, о громкой славе и одинокой тишине, о страхе и храбрости... и еще немного больше.

Память падает ледяными тягучими каплями из неприветливых, глиняно-ржавых туч, бьется о твердую стылую землю, разлетается в безнадежно мелкую пыль — не собрать, не уберечь; холодные пальцы густого ливня перебирают слова, пробирают насквозь — не удержать крепким рукам, не разглядеть быстрым глазам, не расслышать тихой фразы, не разобрать одинокого зова. Темный взгляд усталой земли не помнит слов, не знает имен; так и тот, на ком проклятие беспамятства, благословение забвения, не помнит своей дороги, не знает своего пути, укрывшись в сердце чужой земли, что дремлет, смежив ресницы проливного дождя. Но это не беда: важно, что помнит старая Хамгалай, помнит и знает, что дорога позабытого, путь позабывшего приведет сюда, в ее маленький дом в середине самого дальнего края между земным человеческим миром и плоской пиалой низкого южного неба.

Привычной тенью, прирученной мглой ложится у ног шерстяное тепло — грозная острозубая пасть, чуткий кожаный нос, лукавая хитрость золотых глаз. Розовой атласной лентой во рту язык — лукавая улыбка верности и отваги. Загрубевшая от времени ладонь Хамгалай с неожиданной мягкостью и заботой оглаживает вздыбленную спину, расправляя колючий мех.

Древний город, могучий город вырос на перекрестке дорог и времен, расцвел в сплетении рек и каналов так давно, что и не упомнить, но каменное сердце его — еще старше, еще невообразимо древнее; сердце, что бьется лязгом металла и ревом ликующей толпы, стонами побежденных и криками победителей; сердце, что до краев напоено кровью, щедро расплескавшейся по отполированным камням, обильно впитавшейся в горячий песок старинной арены; сердце, что через край наполнено болью и яростью, давней тревогой, липким тягучим страхом и неизбывно тяжелой, словно все камни древнего города, взятые вместе, виной. Гнездо кровавой потехи, старинный колизей взошел смертельным ростком, пророс обоюдоострым клинком из семени жестокости и злобы в начале эпох — как знать, быть может, даже раньше, чем первую нить спряли пальцы старой Хамгалай, раньше, чем первый узор выткала она на самом первом своем гобелене, раньше, чем само время осознало свой бег и стало глубокой, полноводной рекой.

Покорным озером меховой тени ложится у ног мглистая верность, смиренная ярость — без прозрачной шелухи обещаний и трухи пустых слов, без потемневших от колючего отчаяния сомнений и обманчиво завлекательных, фальшиво беззаботных оправданий. Крепкие узловатые пальцы Хамлагай без опаски ныряют в твердую шерсть, перебирают спутанные пряди, отделяя правду от лжи, отличая явь от морока.

Нет горше бремени, чем безмерная вина; нет большей жестокости, чем убийство беззащитного, казнь безоружного, победа в неравной битве, где нет чести и доблести, нет отваги и гордости, а есть лишь цепи холодного металла, кандалы темной стали, тяжесть поднятого в неправедном бою меча и неумолимая власть приказа, что крепче любых цепей, прочнее всяких кандалов. Хлынувшая буйным потоком кровь смывает имя палача, смывает память жертвы, оставляя лишь злое прозвище — чересчур щедрый подарок опьяненной безразличием, ослепленной жестокостью, оглушенной собственным ревом толпы; но терпеливо хранит истину, заботливо сберегает правду старая Хамгалай в узоре сотканных нитей, в корзине сплетенных пальцев, в ладанке горькой мирры, чей утешающий запах укажет странникам единственный верный путь — навстречу друг другу.

Ручной отвагой, скованной яростью ложится у ног черная вьюга, ершистая ласка — сквозь пронзительный ледяной ветер, через бурелом непролазного леса, по открытым ладоням бескрайних полей и насквозь промерзшей тверди, что сжимает в смертельных объятиях Ледяное Море — всю дорогу рядом, весь путь на полшага позади, на полпрыжка впереди, на полвзгляда зорче, вполдыхания чутче, вполудара ближе, чем ровный гул собственного сердца; и теплый лохматый живот ложится под твердую руку Хамгалай в бесконечно древнем, без перевода понятном, без пересказа ясном жесте доверия.

Путь по следу рогатого призрака кружит спиралью, вертит по кругу, превращается в дорогу к себе — к своей крови, к своей памяти, к своему народу, давно ушедшему, скрывшемуся под грудью пологих холмов, под твердью бескрайних равнин. Сколько камней выросло у дома старой Хамгалай после той неравной битвы, после той страшной резни! Больше не кочует по Сверкающим Степям вольнолюбивый народ Кохури, больше не скитается и сама Хамгалай — темнолапая ледяная тайга подарила ей бревенчатый дом, звери и птицы укрыли ее ложе теплыми мехами и мягкими перьями, суровый небесный огонь разжег ее маленький очаг, что горит с тех пор, не угасая, а поле могильных камней без конца и края, поле голубых цветов, залившее пропитанный кровью холм, дало ориентир, куда приведет в конце концов путь позабытых странников, дорога позабывших охотников. Живую память для них бережно хранит Хамгалай: нить к нити, узор к узору, рисунок к рисунку, гобелен к гобелену; но чтобы принять эту память, принять свое прошлое умом и сердцем, придется пройти через новую боль и застарелый страх, вспышку яростной надежды и промозглую жестокость ледяного разочарования.

Улыбается солнце могильным камням, с каждой утренней зарей радуясь былой удали и бесшабашному веселью племени Кохури. Улыбаются солнцу духи мужчин, женщин и детей — погибшие, но никуда не ушедшие, плоть от плоти Сверкающих Степей; проросшие сквозь бьющееся сердце земли, пробившиеся сквозь скудную, неласковую почву морем бледно-голубых цветов, взволнованным морем, в котором тонут надгробные камни, рисуя круги и спирали. И в этом рисунке завершает свой путь нить жизни самой Хамгалай, но это не печалит ее — узор есть узор, и у каждой нити в нем своя часть; история есть история, и у каждого человека в ней своя участь, как в узоре цвета степных трав гобелена старой Хамгалай.

***

Пряжу старой Хамгалай красит рыжим буйная заря, красит цветом первых утренних лучей над чертой, что делит пополам перевернутую пиалу неба и простор Сверкающих Степей, цветом юной отваги и беззаботного задора, цветом редкостных фруктов из северных тропиков — ярких и душистых, полных до краев лучистой радости, звонкого смеха, сладкого сока — дивных фруктов, каких никогда не пробовала старая Хамгалай. Эта история — о приключениях и выручке, о секретах и их тяжести, о семейных узах и тайне потери... и еще немного больше.

Крутобокие волны соленого моря туго бьются в гордую деревянную грудь нарядного корабля, шершаво мнутся, ныряя под крепкий борт. Над высокой палубой дрожит знойное марево от солнца и до блеска натертых, дожелта начищенных досок светлого дерева, от нагретого лучами запаха тягучей смолы, от прохладных брызг вспененной добела соли и горячего ветра из северных тропиков, что щедрой чашей льется из-под рук старой Хамгалай, до краев наполняет яркие паруса, с легкостью, словно малую щепку, несет на юг могучий корабль.

Чернильные завитки сплетаются в густую, плотную вязь, свиваются в кружево тонких нитей и запретных мыслей, невысказанных чувств и нарушенных обещаний, слагаются в жесткие, затвердевшим кинжалом скрипучего пера по усталому пергаменту выбитые, по тяжелому сердцу выцарапанные слова — хорошо, ох, слишком хорошо знает старая Хамгалай, каково хранить то, что некому рассказать, беречь то, что некому передать!

Брызгами щепы крошится светлое, нарядное дерево высокой палубы, обломками дерева рушатся могучие борта, беспомощными лохмотьями, жалкими лоскутами рвутся в клочья яркие паруса; колючий соленый язык взъяренной, потемневшей волны медлит секунду, словно от неуместной жалости — на миг замирают в надежде пальцы старой Хамгалай — но тут же длинным, тягучим взмахом слизывает маленькую фигурку с самого края, без звука, без вскрика глотает в черную бездну, в непроглядную чернильную глубину.

Толстобокие звери соленого моря — спины, что гладкие волны, шкуры, что окатанные водой камни; за игру ли, забаву ли примут они два живых огонька? Громкие голоса и грозные взгляды, порох в трюме, магия за пазухой и верная сабля у пояса; твердая рука и острый язык, бесшабашная отвага и удалая доблесть — люди моря, такие же вольные странники, как некогда сама Хамгалай и непокорное племя Кохури, только скитаются они не по бескрайней глади степи, а по вздыбленным просторам северных морей. Сколь бы ни было не по себе старой Хамгалай от мысли, что под ногами может очутиться не твердь земли, а зыбкая неуютная глубь, но коренного сходства, глубокого сродства пиратов Невивона и кочевников Сверкающих Степей не заметить никак невозможно, словно спрядены они из одной нити, сплетены из одной жилы — дерзкой и непокорной, лихой и гордой.

Могучий город белого камня питает точный расчет, связавший в верную сеть ручьи древней магии, ключи крови земли, полноводные реки чистой и сладкой воды. Воля зла и коварства, умысел обмана и смерти давно посеяли отравленное зерно в изорванную потерей душу, и вот потоки обращаются вспять, рвется тонкий замысел могучего разума, хитро задуманный обережный узор, что с закрытыми глазами без труда выткет старая Хамгалай — и живительный поток истекает магией, как свежая рана, плещет на булыжные улицы, захлестывает людей и зверей опасными волнами, путая представление о возможном и несбыточном, круша в щепу пространство и время, раскалывая, разрушая, грозя утопить в сверкающей буре непослушной магии, в бушующем шторме непокорного колдовства.

Что же будет, как выйдет, гадает Хамгалай, пока ее пальцы сами ткут еще не завершенный рисунок. Как знать? Можно только надеяться, что будет досказан свиток истории цвета первых лучей веселой утренней зари, что будет услышан путь нити цвета ярких северных фруктов, что не оборвется на полпути бойкий рыжий узор гобелена старой Хамгалай.

***

Пряжу старой Хамгалай красит белым снег — столь же мягкий и манящий на вид, сколь и опасный для неосторожного путника: тысячи тысяч нарядных искр, готовых впиться ледяными гранями и потушить в теле жизнь, заморозить дыхание, оставив ледяную оболочку, чуть только зазеваешься. Эта история — о гордости и самовлюбленности, об эгоизме и искренности, о внешнем и внутреннем, о неожиданном тепле... и еще немного больше.

Твердые лапы, холодные носы, снежно-белые силуэты в снежных белых объятиях — сквозь непроглядный холод и черный вой одинокого ветра, сквозь смертельное презрение слабости и ослепительную жадность до чуждой, неправедной силы, сквозь золото фальшивых обещаний и пурпур торжественных фраз — лишь беспредельная верность, безграничная вера пройдет этот путь от начала и до конца; а где конец — не знает и сама Хамгалай, не ведает, куда же выведет эта странная нить. Найдется ли искра сострадания и добра, отыщется ли огонь жизни и тепла под сверкающей оболочкой бравады, сияющим доспехом гордыни, хватит ли упорства и силы дойти до сердца лабиринта через опьяняющую власть и позорное бессилие, иглы колючего недоверия и клинки отравленной памяти?

Старая смерть сплетается пепельными потоками с не вполне новой и не совсем жизнью; предвечный холод тянет белесые пальцы, рогатая тень невидящим взором ищет ответный взгляд; но кипенная ручная верность знает голос хозяина, помнит тепло любящей руки, и, значит, есть еще надежда, всегда есть надежда, нескончаемая, как само время, что должным образом, верным рисунком обернется кипенно-белый узор гобелена старой Хамгалай.

***

Пряжу старой Хамгалай красит солнце — небесный конь с золотой гривой, с жаркими глазами, до краев полными веселой злости, конь о сияющих подковах, в сбруе о тысяче бубенцов, что скачет от восточного до западного предела скорее, чем мчится неудержимый ветер по Сверкающим Степям; но никогда не было у нее такой нити, чтоб горела ярче, чем грива коня-солнца, чтоб сверкала сильнее, чем подвески на самом парадном из всех парадных уборов самой Хамгалай; да что там, ни один богач, ни один мудрец-старейшина не сыскал бы в своих сундуках украшений такого цвета, какую нить спряла старая Хамгалай.

И нить эта сплетает шесть узоров, соединяет шесть рисунков, свивает шесть крылатых слоев времени в один поток, в одну историю, в общий гобелен, подобного которому никогда еще не выходило из-под рук Хамгалай.

В историю, что вот-вот начнется.


End file.
